maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Things (I) Want to Protect is the 5th chapter of My-Otome series. Arika has 3 HP left. One more blow and she will be out. Is there anything that she can do with Erstin, who is still under the influence of the Miryoku and Shiho's control? Summary Miss Maria says that the victor has been decided, and Fumi commands to resume the Butou. Shiho, already annoyed at Arika's resilience, orders Erstin to finish her off. As Arika were to hit Erstin with her Element, she grabs it and slams Arika on the pillar, causing her to lose 1 HP. The Otome then remembers in a flashback back then, where a dragon is rampaging and there are lots of dead people, where she cannot protect anything or anyone, and that made her built up her resolve on becoming a Meister Otome. Erstin, who's in verge of tears, kicks Arika and caused her to drop another HP leaving it to one. She then grabs a big boulder, then says that if Arika haven't existed, it would've been possible for her to stay with Nina forever. She then tosses the boulder that she holds on into. Miss Maria then tells how fearsome Erstin is, and Youko adds that with the way it is, there's no telling whose Robe will hold out. Mashiro then loses hope. It turns out, however, that attack didn't finished Arika off, as she is holding off the boulder desperately, and says that she wont lose, not until she reaches 0 HP. Mashiro then moves out of her place, but asked by Natsuki if he will run away, in which he responds while glaring that he is not. He then jumps out of the higher platform, yells at Arika that she can do it, then reminds her of the promise that she would emerge victorious, and her Otome would never lose. Arika regains her confidence and answers gleefully. On the other side of the arena, Shiho is already annoyed with what Erstin is been doing, then Nina says that the two were the ones controlling Erstin. Chie then asks if what would Nina do, in which she said that she wont do anything, but if they're going that far to win, Arika would go farther. Shiho then now commands Erstin to deliver the finishing blow befitting for an ant, in which she does the Final Bust Impact. Arika then remembers what her Grandmother told her that even an ant is tiny, it could lift a 50,000 ton entity, and catches the attack with her bare hands. Arika's GEM suddenly glows, breaks through the attack and activates her own Miryoku, which shocks Natsuki and Erstin, while leaving a smile on Nina and Shizur's faces. Her Miryokou, named Super Blue Comet, created mirages in which Erstin attacks, but only to no avail. The mirages then attacked Erstin with a damage of 30 HP, resulting in a heart break, and making Arika the victor. Shiho is obviously annoyed with what happened, while Chie says that the Pearl lost their faces, and turns to leave while dragging Shiho, and asks Nina to give out her regards. Youko is shocked that Arika is able to use Miryoku, which Shizuru replies that what happened is the result of their education. Miss Maria then questions Natsuki is she had seen the turn of the events, in which she responds yes. On the stretcher, Erstin asks Arika on what happened, in which Arika responds that they had a lot of fun. Arika then runs over to Mashiro, saying that she did it. Mashiro congratulates Arika, and giving back her lucky charm at the same time. Her Robe then shatters, in which Miss Maria comments on how vulgar it is, and Youko says that her Robe wasn't able to withstand Miryoku. The next day, Arika got 0 points, and Fumi tells her that she shouldn't expose her skin in the presence of others, leaving her in tears. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Coral Baton Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat GEMs Used *Coral GEM Robes Used *Coral Robe Items Used *None Miryoku Used *Final Bust Impact *Super Blue Comet Category:Chapters